


It Doesn't Mean Anything (Until it Does)

by BitterTongue



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: The things that you and Bucky do don't mean anything so just drop it okay?





	It Doesn't Mean Anything (Until it Does)

Natasha Romanov would not stop staring at you. She wasn't glancing at you from the passenger seat catching your eye only when you turned her way, no, she was full on, unblinking, unwavering, staring.  
“Can I help you?”  
Your patience was wearing thin. Your dirty, bloody fingers gripped the steering wheel and took the right turn sharper than intended, but Natasha's constant attention had set you on edge more than the mission did.  
“What the hell was that?”  
She sounded like she was trying not to keep her voice down, but in the empty car it was too loud in your ear anyway. You pulled your fingers off the wheel one at a time and flexed them, willing yourself to unwind.   
“Sorry, I just want to get home.”  
Natasha shook her head closing her eyes as she did. You exhaled the bubble of air caught in your chest. Finally you were free of her scrutiny, if only for a moment.  
“I'm not talking about your frankly terrible driving. I'm referring to you and Barnes.”  
You furrowed your brow and shrugged.  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing? You-you kissed! In the middle of a fucking showdown you were-”  
“Oh my god Nat,” you quickly cut her off, bringing a stiff hand up between you and wave her incredulence away like a bad odor. “that was nothing.”  
“It didn't look like nothing to me.” She muttered and finally tore her eyes away from you to stare out the passenger window. With her arms folded and foot on the dash she looked like a moody teen and she had the attitude to match.  
For a few minutes you felt blissfully relaxed, enough so to turn on the radio for the remainder of the ride, but when you reached for power button Nat sat up and turned to face you as best she could in her seat.  
“It's just that,” she started and you could see the wheels turning as he mouth opened and closed a few times. “It didn't seem like nothing. It looked like the cover of a romance novel. For christ's sake, he was holding you with one arm, his gun in the other and dripping you. How is that nothing?”  
You shrugged, biting your lip as the image Nat painted filled your minds eye. Sure you had experienced the sudden embrace and lip lock but you didn't have the picture Nat did.   
“Maybe he thought we were going to lose?”  
You didn't believe it and neither did Natasha. By the time the kiss happened the tide of battle had turned to your favor and the only fighting that commenced after was with stragglers who did not flee upon realizing they were outnumbered.   
“I'm telling you Nat it didn't mean anything. Just drop it.”  
-  
Bacon sizzled in the pan, the smell encompassing every corner of the kitchen. Soon the space would be filled with hungry superheroes who would eat the everything you and Sam were whipping up after your morning run.   
“Better brew the coffee now. Nat will be up in five.”  
You nodded in agreement, abandoning the waffle mix to press a few buttons on Tony Stark's modified coffee maker. From there it would work its magic and create a potion so powerful it would fuel super soldiers, gods, and spies. You returned to the waffle maker and began pouring batter.   
“Think Steve's going to want scrambled or hard boiled eggs this morning?”  
“If he doesn't get his ass out of the shower he won't get any eggs at all.”  
Steve made his way into the kitchen a few minutes later requesting two hard boiled eggs. Though Sam gave him a hard time they ended up on his plate along with some bacon and a waffle. Next came Natasha who bypassed all food to grab a cup of coffee and join Steve at the table. You were pulling the last waffle from the maker when Bucky shuffled in.  
“Mornin’ princess.” Sam said, his voice loud and chipper.   
You rolled your eyes, knowing to keep out of Sam and Bucky's morning torment. You turned your back to the pair and configured Bucky's plate.  
A pair of strong arms encircled you and a chin rested softly on your shoulder. It took only a moment of anticipation before you relaxed into the body behind you.  
“Is that?”  
“Chocolate chip.”  
You picked up the plate with a chocolate chip waffle and fresh banana and offered it to Bucky. He plucked the plate from your hands with one hand and gripped your hip tighter with the other.  
“You're amazing.” He murmured against your neck, letting his lips press against your skin. They kept pressing, moving up and down the column of your throat, wet and open mouthed. You closed your eyes and covered the hand on your hip with your own. Sighing with pleasure you tilted your head to the side, giving Bucky more space to run his soft lips across your sensitive skin.   
“Ah!”   
You let out a surprised yelp as Bucky's teeth dug sharp and quick into your earlobe. It was enough of a break in his task to bring you out of our contentment. As if feeling your vigilance Bucky pulled away, taking his plate of food with him into the dining room.   
“What the hell was that?”  
You turned, momentarily forgetting that Sam was in the kitchen too. Sam's mouth hung open and a spatula hung limply in his hand. You turned around and began making plates for you and Sam.  
“Bucky was just getting his plate.”  
“Yeah? His waffles with a side of necking?”  
You chuckled at the out of date term from a usually in the know Sam. With an unaffected smile you brought the plates to the other side of the kitchen, holding them just over the pan of eggs.   
“He's probably just having a good morning. It doesn't mean anything.”  
With a frown Sam transferred the food onto your plates.  
“Well Bucky's never kissed my neck for making his damn eggs.”  
You laughed and passed Sam his full plate, leaving forward to turn off the stove top before leaving the kitchen to join the team.  
“I'll make sure he does next time.”  
-  
The hour was late and Tony didn't sleep much at all these days, so when a shadowy figure stalked past his lab he took notice.   
“Hold up.”   
You turned on one heel, groaning internally, your body was weary and your mouth dry. Tony's shoulder was set against the now open door of his lab. His arms were crossed and his eyebrow raised as he took in your appearance.  
“Nice dress.”  
Your fingers skimmed the hem before running up to the hidden pockets bear your hips.  
“Thanks, it has pockets.”  
“Who'd you get all dressed up for?”  
You shrugged, your mouth was too dry and reluctant to work. Your hands dug further into the dress pockets and you wobbled on a heel precariously. Tony's eyes rolled, not taking silence as an answer. He gestured you into his lab and all but pushed you into the small couch against the wall. Before your tired brain could orient to your new position a bottle of water was placed under your nose.  
“Thanks.” You sighed gratefully, chugging half the bottle.   
Just because there was a break in the conversation doesn't mean you were free from it. Tony was not leant against his workbenches, arms crossed and gaze on you. It was less chilling than Natasha, but just as unrelenting.   
“Me and Bucky went dancing is all.”  
“Totally normal thing to do.”   
Tony's voice was not heavily laced with sarcasm, but his face was. You took another swig of water and stared at your freshly painted toes, peeping out of recently purchased shoes.   
“It's not big deal, Tony. I just wanted to check out this new swing place that opened near Madison.”  
Tony nodded, “Where was my invite? Or anyone else's?”  
You opened your mouth to respond only to come up empty. What excuse did you have? When you had read about the new club online Bucky was sitting next to you on the couch. It was Bucky who offered to take you. It took a minute for your brain to connect the dots and come up with a logical answer.  
“Bucky knows swing, he was kind of there when it was invented.”  
“So was Steve.”  
Dammit you forgot about Steve, just as you forgot about everyone else.   
“Are you two…?”  
Tony trailed off, waiting for you to fill in the blank and admit something that you didn't need to admit. You drained the last of the water and stood.   
“No, Tony. It was just dancing, it didn't mean anything.”  
You didn't wait for him to respond.  
-  
“Hey Bucky?”  
A sound of acknowledgement sounded past the toothbrush between his lips. You bit your lip and fiddled with your fingers. Bucky’s head appeared in the bathroom doorway, taking in your worried state. He disappeared with furrowed brows and you heard the sink run briefly before he was back into view and heading toward you.   
“What's up, doll?”  
You reached a hand up and he took it allowing you to pull him back into bed. Bucky settled in on his side, using one hand to prop his head up while keeping the other entwined with yours. Your joined hands were brought to his lips and you smiled affectionately. You could feel Bucky's own lips stretch into a similar smile in return.   
“What's on your mind?”  
“Does this,” you made a sweeping gesture over both your reclined bodies, “mean anything?”  
Bucky looked at you in confusion, like you were quizzing him on something obvious.  
“It means we just had some damn good sex?”  
You rolled your eyes and pushed the arm holding up his head, causing it to fall back on the pillow. He laughed and pulled you against him, wriggling a hand under the comforter. You squirmed at the feel of the cold metal against your bare skin, but it was warm by the time it settled on your chest.   
“I mean, do we mean anything? People have been asking…”  
Bucky nuzzled into your neck with you sigh and you caught a whiff of minty toothpaste. You giggled as his teeth found your earlobe and pulled, gently this time.   
“Just tell them we're together. Or not. Listen,” Bucky sat up suddenly, pulling the blanket away from your bare chests, but he wasn't ogling your body, his eyes were staring straight into yours.  
“It doesn't have to mean anything to them, because you mean everything to me.”  
You wrapped your arms around Bucky, your heart beating so fast you thought you would pass out. Your eyes welled with tears so you pressed them against the skin of his chest and took a deep breath. He gently pulled away and took your chin in his hand, wiping the wet trail before it could travel all the way down your face. He kissed you, chaste and sweet.  
“Going for a run with Sam and Steve today?”  
You shook your head and pulled yourself closer to Bucky, straddling his lap and a smirk.  
“I'm getting my exercise another way this morning actually.”  
With a growl Bucky twisted your bodies and your back pressed into the mattress. You squealed happily, dissolving into moans almost immediately. As Bucky bit a hickey just below your ear you giggled at the memory of Sam's words the other morning.  
“Well Bucky's never kissed my neck for making his damn eggs.”


End file.
